


To Be Her Knight

by PomegranateTea



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lady/Knight Dynamic, Romance, Yearning, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PomegranateTea/pseuds/PomegranateTea
Summary: Aqua's gay and yearns.
Relationships: Aqua/Cinderella (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	To Be Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm replaying BBS and I????? Ship it so much????

Aqua knew she was breaking the rules, that she was involving herself too much, but she couldn’t stay away. Somehow this woman, so strong and full of light, kept calling her back to the Castle of Dreams, and she had no choice but to follow.

Ironically, during their first meeting Aqua helped ensure Cinderella would marry the prince. This was before she fell in love with her, of course, but she still hates herself for making this mistake. She hates herself even more for seeing  _ the right decision _ as a mistake in the first place. The princess marries the prince and lives happily ever after. 

But her strength, her tenacity, her fearless, sassy attitude in the face of very real threats was something Aqua related to and admired. So one day she appeared before her in court and pledged her sword to her lady, her and no one else. At least this way she could be by her side. 

The prince never viewed her as a rival, wholeheartedly approving of his fiancées new knight and companion. As strange and otherworldly as she came across, she was the most skilled fighter he’d ever seen and defeated him in each of their sparring matches. Sometimes she goes too far, forgetting to hold back, but always apologizes and patches up his wounds. Jealousy is such a dark, ugly thing. 

Cinderella doesn’t notice, however, and loved her as a cherished friend. Friend. Each time Aqua hears that word there’s a dark pit in her stomach that needs hours of training and meditation to disappear. “Friend” is a word reserved for Ventus, Terra, and the companions she’s met through her travels. The feelings she has for Cinderella go so far beyond that, the word “friend” feels like a lie. 

Aqua tried not to spend much time there, continuing her search for Terra and Ven, but when she feels the pull of her D-Link when Cinderella calls for her, she makes her return. She takes out whatever Unversed is threatening her lady, then stays for a day or two longer than she should, by her lady’s side, accompanying her throughout her day and sharing stories of their experiences and troubles. 

One day Cinderella holds Aqua’s hand against her cheek and says she loves her dearly. The knight’s face turns red and she fears her heart will beat out of her chest. Her lady follows the confession with declaring her her dearest, most treasured friend. On her honor as a knight, Aqua refuses to betray her lady’s feelings, so she swallows her own. Later that same day Aqua returns to report her completed task, to find her lady stitching something. “A gift for the person closest to my heart,” she says. Aqua spends the night deep in meditation to suppress her envy. 

Her D-Link with her beloved is the sole reason she survived the final battle, but in the end she still loses and succumbs to darkness. Days pass, maybe months or years, or just hours, time blends together as she floats through this feeling-less haze. Maybe Xehanort was right about the balance between light and dark, life began in darkness and will eventually return to it. Something about right now, floating in the darkness while still alive, is both the most real and surreal experience she’s ever had. It’s taking every ounce of power in her being to not just melt into it. 

In the Castle of Dreams Cinderella sits, staring at the pages of a book her husband gave to her, but unable to pay attention. On the table beside her is the star shaped charm she embroidered for her favorite knight, years ago. She disappeared years ago and since then, no knight or lady in waiting has been able to recreate that bond with her. With a sigh she puts down her book and holds the charm, thinking of happier days. When she was still by her side. 

The charm begins to glow. She isn’t surprised, she’s seen magic before with her fairy godmother, as well as her knight, who used to amuse her with little tricks during training. She smiles to herself, this must be because of her love for her friend, right? Someone so dear to her, dearer than even… of course that’s not true, it can’t be. It’s been so long perhaps she’s misremembering. Her knight was nothing but chivalrous and virtuous, perfection itself. Of course no one could compare to her. 

Yes, her knight was a paragon of justice, virtue, and all things right in the world. There’s no way she would fall in love with a married woman. Or so she thinks. Or so she hopes. If her feelings were reciprocated she fears what will happen between her and her husband, who she still loves terribly. If only her knight was here, she would know what to do. 

A tear falls from Cinderella’s face and falls to the charm. She quickly blots it away, daring not stain it in case her knight reappears, but after so many years it’s doubtful. Still, she refuses to give up hope. They’ll find their way to each other again. 

In the darkness, consumed by negativity, Aqua recalls her cherished friends for a chance to hold on. Ventus and Terra, who she still hasn’t had the chance to properly just sit and  _ talk _ with since the ordeal began. She needs to fight this to spend time with them again, carefree, watching the stars, training, playing games… the darkness starts to lose its hold on her, but it’s not enough. Her thoughts of her closest friends  _ somehow _ isn’t enough. 

She feels a power flowing to her wayfinder, she looks to it and it’s glowing. There’s someone else she needs to return to. Her lady, Cinderella. The graceful melody of her voice, her laugh like twinkling bells, the way she manages to win the love of every creature that chances their way into the courtyard garden, the strong, beautiful, kind woman she’s come to love. Even if she loves another, even if her feelings will never be returned, it was enough to just be by her side and support her. 

A warm feeling starts to fill her, the same as when she used to tell Cinderella silly stories about when Ven first joined them and didn’t know how to use chairs. The darkness slowly melts away, leaving Aqua alone on a dark shore. There’s no one and nothing for as far as she can see, and no way back to the world of light, to her friends and her beloved lady. 

Despite this, she begins to walk forward. 


End file.
